Begining of the End
by Necronal
Summary: Prequel to the movie. Set during the generation of Mark 2s, story follows the journey of a young pilot, in the Mark 2 Jaeger of South East Asia: Marina Thunder. Depicts the Kaiju war on the eastern frontier, Hong kong and other Asian pan-pacific cities. Contains references to the movie as well as movie characters but mainly OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: Hello guys, when I saw Pacific rim, I absolutely loved the movie to bits, so much so that I watched it twice. I adore the universe it is set in and I think there is a lot of room for a prequel, so here is my take on it. At least, about the Asian side of things. So please do enjoy the story, Rate, Review and please give criticism if you have any._**

**_I understand that the beginning is a little slow, you're all here for the Jaegers, I get it. I promise that we'll get to them.  
_**

**_Now, here's a quick legend._ **Itallic:_ 'Thoughts'/ Stressed words _Normal: Text/ "Dialogue". **_For those of you who don't know much about South East Asia, ASEAN is basically an organization like the UN, just that it's much smaller and it consists of South East Asian countries. This story starts in ASEAN's diplomatic meeting, where Marshal Pentecost is trying to convince ASEAN to join the PPDC._**

"I am sorry Marshall, we must reject your offer to join the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps. Thailand and the Philippines simply does not have the resources to devote to this petty project! "

"Petty? Is that what you god damn politicians think this is? A bloody hoax? The Kaiju threat is real. Millions have died, and millions more will die. _If_, you do nothing and sit here on your arses." A dark-skinned man in the military uniform of a marshal stood in the centre of the hall, facing the leaders of South East Asia. One hand moved unconsciously to his neatly trimmed mustache, practically quivering with rage. _How can world leaders be so stupid?_ "Look gentlemen, you have seen the reports, the devastation, I fought these bloody things personally. I'm tell you that the Jaeger program is our best defense against these attacks. The PPDC is offering you the chance to contribute, to save humanity. Surely you aren't going to just sit by and watch your nations burn?"

The faces in the room bore varying expressions, most of them looked like they were about to explode into another round of frenzied discussion while some now looked thoughtful. Before chaos exploded in the room, a man with greying hair in a suit stood up. _'__The Singaporean Prime Minister_' Stacker noted.

"My esteemed colleagues, I do sincerely believe that the Marshall is right, we should join the PPDC, several of our coasts is at risk from the Kaiju threat. We have been lucky so far, but even luck runs out eventually. Perhaps if the financial burden is too much for one country to bear, then we should bear this burden together, united. Is that not why ASEAN was created in the first place? To unite and accomplish when none of us can do alone? I propose, we as a whole join the Jaeger program and keep our people safe!" The man sat back down once he finished his speech, nodding once at Stacker.

Half the room exploded into thundering applause while the other half still looked extremely skeptical. Stacker sighed, today might be a long day, but at least this was a start.

* * *

"Wake up! They're selecting pilots for the Jaeger program, c'mon Dylan! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, don't just lie there and sleep!" Dylan woke to being violently shaken by his excited roommate. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. '_It's far too early to be woken up.__'_ He turned to regard his bunk mate, who was hurriedly getting dressed. "Why are you so excited anyway? Do you really want to go out there and punch these monsters in the simulator this early in the morning?"

Michael spun around, eyes gleaming with excitement "Of course I do! Now get dressed, the marshal took the time to come down here and personally pick pilots."

"Wait, _the _marshal? Stacker? Former pilot of Coyote Tango?" Dylan was now wide awake, jumping out of bed.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Right, lets go."

Minutes later, they were in a large wooden hall, standing with rapt attention in neat ranks along with the dozens of other candidates. Dylan tried extremely hard not to move, he had never been a military man but the moment ASEAN had joined the PPDC, he had rushed to sign up as a ranger. '_Along with just about every one else'_ he noted, sweating due to the sheer amount of people in the slightly cramp hall.

Suddenly, a man walked to the stage laid at the front of the hall and turned to address them. _'The man was m__arshal Pentecost__'_ Dylan realized with a start.

"Lets make this simple shall we? Those with a simulator score of below 70% can leave right now, you'll just end up wasting everybody's time." Instantly, groans rose from all over the room, most of the people in the room now moved to the exits, shuffling their feet past Dylan and Michael.

When they left, the marshal gestured for everyone remaining to come before him. Dylan released a sigh of relief, walking forward with shaking legs. His simulator score with Michael had only been a 73%, not much higher than those that were sent out of the room.

"Now, I'm sorry to say that most of you won't make it. I'm sorry, but only the best can serve as rangers. I understand that you joined with a co-pilot, expecting to be selected together. I have to tell you now that, that has changed. Only one of you will be selected here." Gasps now rose, Dylan turned to look at Michael, for a moment their eyes met and he could see the sadness that was surely present in his own eyes as well. No matter who was picked, they would be separated. Months ago, that wouldn't have been such a big issue but now, after spending months in the simulator drifting together, Dylan could hardly bear to think of a different co-pilot. Dylan and Michael now knew each other better than anyone else ever had. This was going to be difficult.

"Begin."

The morning was spent in simulators, everyone of them fighting virtual Kaiju for the Marshall to see. Today was different, Dylan felt it, the melding with Michael had never been stronger. At first, the sudden strength of the drift caught him off guard, he was sure that he visibly recoiled from it. '_Not a good start for the marshal to see'_ he thought.

The rest of the morning however, couldn't have gone better, their movements were more fluid and synchronized than ever, both of them moving together as one. The virtual Jaeger they piloted was unarmed, it's only weapons were it's fists. That was all they needed, when their thoughts connected, the Jaeger became a machine of war, demolishing Kaiju after Kaiju.

It must have been after their fifth match when an overhead bell finally rang that signaled a break. Dylan climbed, shakily out of conn-pod. Peeling his neuro-suit off, he discovered that he was drenched with sweat. Fighting even virtual Kaiju was grueling. He looked over to Michael, not surprised to see him panting slightly. They exchanged a glance before exiting the chamber together,

"What was that, man? It's not just me right? You felt that too."

Dylan paused, then nodded " We wrecked today dude."

"Erm, dude, look." Michael's eyes were wide open now, raising a finger to point at...

The score board.

Now Dylan's eyes shot wide open as well. Right at the top of the list were their names, the column that held the simulation score read: 86%. Dylan rubbed his eyes, not believing the sight. So the feeling wasn't just a feeling, they did do better. _'A full __13% increase... Jeez.'_

They were so speechless that when the marshal walked up to them, neither could barely remember to salute.

"At ease, it looks like you two are the best that this lot has to offer. Come, follow me, we have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Here's chapter 2. This is just the start, I have a grand over-arcing story planned. I'll just have to see how well this story does.**_**_ If anyone spots loop-holes or anything that contradicts the cannon lore, please do let me know. If you have suggestions for the story, or want to leave some criticism then please by all means, drop a review. Also, if anyone has any advice on how to write fluff, that would be very helpful, I am quite clueless in that aspect._**_  
_

"Ahhh!" Dylan screamed as the Kaiju's giant claw slammed into the Jaeger's head. Metal screeched against bone and for a terrifying moment, the claws seemed to almost penetrate the thick steel.

"C'mon soldier! Don't freeze up, you move or you die!" The Marshall's commanding voice cut straight through Dylan's fear. He blinked, then roared, swinging his fists forward. The Jaeger responded with an uppercut, giant metal fists connecting with the leathery Kaiju's head. The beast staggered back, dazed. It's claw released it's hold on the Jaeger's head and that was all the encouragement that Dylan needed. He pressed the advantage, charging forward and ramming straight into the monster. The adversaries crashed into buildings, shards of glass and steel raining about them.

"Bad move, don't ever grapple with a Kaiju, getting in close means letting those teeth and claws do some serious damage." Dylan looked over to the Marshall, also strapped into the conn-pod. He wore a black neuro-suit, contrasting to Dylan's own white one. It was easy to forget that the Marshall was co-piloting with him unless he spoke. The experience was extremely different from piloting with Michael, where that link was all about emotion and sharing thoughts, this link was devoid of all of that. It was unnerving, the Marshall didn't share anything in the rift at all, no emotion, no thoughts. The neural handshake was a just one-way bridge, the Marshall simply read into Dylan's thoughts and emotions, following in his lead while assessing his skills. Dylan on the other hand, read nothing from the Marshall at all.

And yet, the synchronization between them and the fluidity of the Jaeger wasn't compromised in the least. In fact, it had actually improved a little. _Trust a master Ranger to co-pilot with a random stranger better than their own pilot. I wonder why he isn't on the front lines..._

"Skreee!" Pulled violently from his thoughts, Dylan barely raised his arm in time to deflect the Kaiju's blow. This particular Kaiju had three arms, six claws and a frightening amount of teeth. The monster's onslaught was furious, driving Dylan steadily backwards with claws that rained crushing blows on the Jaeger, each attack scarcely deflected by the Jaeger's armor plating. The extra arm gave the Kaiju a huge advantage, every time Dylan tried to counter with his own attack, the third arm would drive him back. Metal screamed and groaned with every swipe, as if voicing out the Jaeger's own protest.

Dylan swore, then decided that the Jaeger wouldn't be able to take such a beating for much longer. He grunted before twisting his body and ramming a giant fist into the Kaiju's midsection. The punch came at a price though, he wasn't fast enough, the Kaiju had gotten a swipe in at the same time, ripping free chunks of the Jaeger's front armor. Alerts flashed red on his visor, and Dylan panicked. He rushed forward, intent on finishing the Kaiju before the situation got any worse.

Again, a mistake. The Kaiju lunged forward, meeting his charge and plunging rows of razor sharp teeth into the Jaeger's head. A violent tearing motion later and the conn-pod ripped free of the Jaeger, ending the simulation.

* * *

Dylan sighed in part relief and part disappointment. He was happy that that was finally over but at the same time, he had lost. He forced his trembling body to move, staggering onto the platform with legs that felt like they were made of jelly, even his arms felt like lead, completely devoid of any feeling. Again he looked over to the dark-skinned Marshall, part of him not surprised that the man had barely broke a sweat.

Dylan's eyes met the Marshall's and he expected the other man to start pointing out the mistakes that he had made. The Marshall however, simply nodded and gestured towards the simulator door.

"You did good Mr Tan, please call in Michael on your way out."

Dylan sighed, opening the door to the anxious face of Michael in the hallway.

"Good luck mate." A pat on the back and that was all.

Dylan walked over to the control room, footsteps echoing in the empty hallway as he did so.

The control room was abuzz with activity, technicians and specialists at their desks, fingers flying across keyboards. And of course, at the centre of the room was a giant screen, showing a video of the conn-pod and the simulation itself. Dylan's eyes locked on to the nearest vacant seat, and collapsed into it, unnoticed by anyone.

Michael and the Marshall was going through the safety procedures, flipping switches and checking their neural response, nothing out of the ordinary. _Maybe I can just rest my eyes a little..._

Dylan jolted awake. His eyes darting around before settling on the screen, for a moment he thought he was still dreaming. The three-armed virtual Kaiju , well... was now two-armed. Somehow, Michael had managed to get rid of the Kaiju's advantage by disarming it. _Heh. _

Michael was now placing the giant monster in it's own world of pain, using a satellite dish- _no idea where he got that, I certainly didn't notice it earlier-_ to bash the Kaiju repeatedly. Every "Clank" was returned by a scream of pain, the round dish slamming against the Kaiju's now broken maw.

"Crunch" The Kaiju's head suddenly twisted in an unnatural angle and it was over. Just like that, the beast didn't even have time for a death cry. The simulator ended and the screen switched over to the video of the conn-pod, zooming in on Michael's beaming face and the Marshall's own rather impressed one. The control room erupted in cheer, everyone applauding their success.

_Well we know who's going to become a ranger._ Dylan only joined the program because of Michael. Michael was the one who had wanted to be a ranger, Dylan was here just to help him. _'I didn't want to be a ranger anyway...'_ he told himself. So why then, was he feeling strangely disappointed?


End file.
